


【沉舟同人】始终

by morangu



Category: Original Work, Spanking - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 陈小花太太的《沉舟》同人，想来个不一样的，小柯把自己打包到王爷床上的故事。有猫耳朵和猫尾巴的小柯。SP预警！！！
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennyyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/gifts).



\----------

没人能说清楚兽人是怎么出现的，其背后或许有惊骇的故事，但这也都不重要了。茶余饭闲之际，人们谈起兽人，大多一副轻蔑淫猥的口吻，无他，兽人在这个帝国中的地位过于低下。有些姿色的大部分都沦为权贵的玩物或是寄身秦楼楚馆，剩下的只能做些最繁重劳苦的体力活，死了也不会得到同情。

陈柯好巧不巧就是一个，品种是猫，除了一双猫耳和多一条尾巴之外与常人无异，虽则色若春花，好在他遇到的是南宫，顺顺当当成为玉容阁阁主，基本没人敢给他找不痛快。

除非他自己过腻烦了现下的日子，想找点刺激。可他找的刺激过分惊悚了，着实吓着了他的老板，要知道他爬的可不是一般人的床，是周元佐的！当朝唯一还活着的一位王爷，其手腕可见一斑。

南宫头疼不已，暗自为陈柯捏了很多把汗，要说换了随便哪个人，就算是陈柯不怕死想跑龙床上去，他南宫楼主都能及时把人给扒回来教育。

可这周元佐......那就只能祈盼他家小柯好运了。

陈柯不觉得自己是为了找刺激而胆大包天把自己送上王府的床，按他的话来说，那叫去追寻真爱，无怨无悔，最多就是被折腾到奄奄一息而后丢到大街上......而已。

他深呼吸再深呼吸，好不容易平复下乱跳的一颗心，在周元佐肃着张脸迈入房中撩开珠帘时，又砰砰地左突右撞，光是被对方的目光一打量，陈柯就觉得自己脸要烧红了。

周元佐生得一双清贵凤目，他自是心思深沉，无人猜得出他的喜怒，那样一双眼睛轻微眯起，一般人就能被压迫感逼得喘不过气来。陈柯心下虽也有几分忐忑，到底还是稳住了，试探着柔声唤道：“九爷。”

“你叫什么？”

“奴名唤陈柯。”陈柯很是羞涩地垂下眉眼。

周元佐面不改色地审视他一时，忽而一笑：“玉容阁里倒还有这般上等的货色，怎么现在才给本王送来。”

这是在怀疑他的身份了？陈柯流露出些许无措，又不知该作何辩解。周元佐看着他一双猫耳不安地抖了抖，害怕地垂下贴在乌发上，还有那条乱甩的尾巴，平静的眼底也微泛波澜，似是浅淡笑意。周元佐其实并不怀疑眼前这只小猫的身份，他府里底下人做事向来稳妥，能送进他房里的人无一不是过往背景都被查了个底朝天，确保万无一失。

只是忽然觉得，逗一逗这小猫也挺有趣的，周元佐这般想，面上却不显，反而沉下目光，呵斥道：“没规矩，还不快下来跪好。”

陈柯双手被反绑在身后，闻言忙跌撞着从床榻上下来，规规矩矩跪在周元佐脚边，逆来顺受模样。

周元佐伸手摸了摸他一双兽耳，这小奴是只黑猫，柔顺发亮的毛色，柔软的猫耳手感很不错，瑟缩抖动时耳尖的绒毛痒痒地蹭在手心，耳道是浅嫩的粉色，让人很想舔一口逗弄。不过九王爷不着急，他等会儿在床上有的的时间慢慢享受这道珍馐，现在不如来几道开胃的前菜。 

他令这小奴俯首抬臀，摆出任君采撷的诱人姿势，他手掌在陈柯臀上轻抚，像在鉴别一件珍宝的好坏。饶是阅美人无数的周元佐也得承认，眼前这个真可谓极品，也亏得他底下人能为他搜罗来这等侍宠，而陈柯的青涩反应也说明对方确实是头一回。

难得。

周元佐兴致起上来，直接用手在一侧雪团上拍了一记，眼尖地瞧见陈柯那条猫尾巴也像是得了什么趣，直直一翘。九王爷也不是没玩过兽人，什么品种的都有，柔媚的火狐，甚至于烈性的虎豹。关于猫，他想起一件事来，有些猫尤爱被拍屁股，尾巴也是越拍越翘起，看来这只小猫是喜欢的。

接连在饱满的臀肉上落下几巴掌，周元佐用了些力，自己亦感掌心微麻，陈柯更是品足了痛楚，却也在其中寻着一丝怪异的快慰。他不知道九爷是喜欢小奴叫出声来还是缄默无言，只敢轻声呜咽，竭力稳持住跪姿，尾巴却不受控制，竟然缠上了周元佐的手，撒娇讨好般献媚。

周元佐唇一翘，毫不客气地一把抓住了那条不安分的尾巴，惊得陈柯叫出了声音，像是一锅甜甜暖暖的糖煮沸了，筷子一挑，扯出糖丝，在舌尖融回糖水。那一点甜渗入心扉，周元佐得到了极大的愉悦，指尖挠着陈柯的尾巴根，直玩得陈柯腰都软塌下去，想求饶又不敢。 

也不去劳烦跪着的小奴，九王爷亲自动手搬出一个沉重的木箱来，拎出一根五芯藤条，叫陈柯自己把尾巴抓好了免得波及到，而后直朝着他臀上拍。那儿先前被巴掌拍出的红印早已淡了不少，只依稀能见指印，周元佐自不会让这美景消失得太快，他就爱看美人忍痛蹙起眉尖的神情。

五根细藤条捆束成一股，末梢一根根还是散开的，每次落下都能砸出清晰的五道鼓胀红痕，斜错着画在陈柯莹白的臀肤上，不一会儿就将那红晕染开来。陈柯难耐地扭着身子，痛是一定的，可那痛里饱含的奇异快感，还有王爷挠他尾根时的酥麻感觉一路沿着脊椎上窜，化作沉沉的喘息。

周元佐砸了下重的，沉声警告：“再乱动，爷就拿鞭子把你这张脸抽花。”

吓得陈柯真就一动不动了，他很有自知之明，知晓自己来王爷府里最大的依仗也就是这身子和脸，也做好了以色侍人，服侍王爷一生的打算，如果王爷要他的话......可等到他将来年老色衰呢？陈柯想及此处，心中哽咽，眼眶酸涩得要流下泪。

周元佐拍了一轮便换了家伙什，换了块宽阔的戒尺，先是试着打了几下，找到顺手的感觉后就不再顾忌，前一轮藤条都几乎一声不吭地挨过了，这小奴承受力当真可以。他用戒尺将藤条鞭出的条痕拍散开，让嫣红均匀通透地布在臀上，欣赏两团颜色渐深的红晕。

疼痛无法被习惯，陈柯从未遭逢如此对待，也没被浸在痛楚中这么久，无意识攥住自己的尾巴抓牢，手心沁出细汗，最终还是受不住讨了饶：“爷......奴受不住了，求、求九爷疼惜。”

却听得周元佐喜怒难辨的声音响起：“爷都还未尽兴，哪轮得到你说话，还是说从玉容阁出来的小倌都像你这么不懂事？”

陈柯暗自叫苦，他陈阁主的招牌啊，难道就要砸在自己手里了？嘶，可疼是真疼啊，他想跳过这些，直接和王爷进入正戏，想......快些成为王爷的。

周元佐见他半天没动静，也有些好奇，走到他面前，拿了戒尺挑起他下巴，却见陈柯脸上的泪痕，一双含情目也水汪汪地浸软在眼泪中。心中倒真多了份爱怜，周元佐哼了声，拿戒尺轻拍几下小奴漂亮的脸蛋，抽出薄薄的红，却像给陈柯抹了胭脂，更添了几分艳丽而妖冶的风情。

这下，周元佐也想着快些进入正戏了，自上了床榻，叫陈柯过来服侍他。可怜陈柯双手还被绑着，膝盖又跪得酸痛，好容易才挨到床边，刚想着站起身爬上床，腿一软就往前倒去。

恰被周元佐接在怀里，四目相对，周元佐摸了摸他的耳朵，不知是否真心地赞道：“手段不错。” 

“爷，”陈柯慌乱地说道，“奴不是故意的。”

周元佐不置可否，解开束缚陈柯双手的绸带，取出一盒香膏让他自己润润，而后专心玩弄起了陈柯的一双猫耳，做了自己刚刚就很想做的事，舔了舔娇嫩的粉色耳道，将敏感的耳朵揉得发烫。陈柯手都是颤的，白净的手指挑了一块樱色脂膏，送入已经清洗过的后穴，纵使觉得古怪也还是听话地给自己扩张。

要给九爷留个好印象，要是这次情爱能服侍得九爷舒爽了，那说不定就会被留下呢。

脂膏的作用必然不是润滑这么简单，里面放些催情药物是正常的事情，陈柯脸也跟着红了起来，绒绒的尾巴尖在周元佐大腿上扫来扫去，极尽挑逗之能。

周元佐玩够了那双灵动的耳朵，迫不及待想尝尝这小奴的身子，他让陈柯主动，缓缓坐上来，将他胯间阳物含进穴里，将后穴撑出情色的形状。

很困难，陈柯发出幼猫一样的呻吟，吃力地将周元佐的性器全根吞下，随后便不动弹了，他想停着适应一会儿身体被打开的感觉。陈柯身为玉容阁阁主，那是不卖艺也不卖身，真真切切是第一次，就这么献给了周元佐。

周元佐不允许他怠懒，扣着陈柯腰身，往更为柔软紧热的内里狠狠一顶，势不可挡地推开层叠的软肉，入到让陈柯惊恐的深度。刚开始，陈柯的全数感受只有痛，不过到底王府里用在情事上的都是上等品，脂膏的效力很快和缓了痛苦，更在他身体里种下了淫浪的种子，逼着他摇尾乞怜。

要让九爷尽兴，陈柯满脑子都是这一个简单念头，忍住体内性器乱撞的痛楚，放松身体，回忆着阁里那些哥儿们的日常训练，在九爷耳边吐露喘息和呻吟。

周元佐在绫罗软缎，红尘欲潮中仍是游刃有余的清明模样，还对着陈柯一笑：“猫儿叫声别的给爷听听。”

他这一笑，陈柯心神都陷了，也只能叹自己执迷不悟，甘愿扎进这位桃花极旺的王爷所编织的红线笼网中，不悔不怨。不过叫声别的听听......叫什么？陈柯懵了，又被周元佐捏了尾根玩弄，软得直不起腰，求饶地拿尾巴缠上周元佐手臂，却被无情拨开。

陈柯不知怎的就委屈，他想了想，豁出脸皮，轻轻“喵呜”一声。

如果这是勾引，那在周元佐眼里，陈柯做得无疑十分成功，他吻了陈柯的猫耳朵，说话时的热气弄得那双耳朵抖动了几下：“真乖。”他这次是真心实意在夸。

与此同时陈柯察觉到本已撑满后穴的物什似乎又胀大了些，又惊又羞，把脑袋埋进九爷怀里，什么都不敢看。周元佐抚摸他一头水缎般的鸦色长发，性器顶入又抽离，还坏心地揪着陈柯茸毛的猫尾不松手，反去瘙陈柯玉囊，又在对方凝脂般细腻的腿侧肌肤上轻刮。

陈柯痒得很，偏又被体内那根物什钉住逃不脱，药性上来后肉壁自觉吸吮，使劲手段去留住插入的性器，尾巴高高翘起，加上他动听的呻吟，像极一只发情的猫。

周元佐得了意趣，被他那张小嘴吸得舒爽，随意地决定就把这只猫留下好了，再多玩些时日，怕一时半会儿厌不了。

陈柯本也有了快感，玉茎怯怯抬了头，顶端蹭在王爷肌肉结实的小腹上，擦出几道水痕，可周元佐却在他将到的关头掐了一把他肿胀的臀，霎时泛起的疼痛激得他泪花都出来了。陈柯委委屈屈地抱怨：“九爷！”

即便是在激烈的情事中，臀上的火辣痛意仍是分明，叫陈柯忽视不得，何况两人肉体交媾时，时不时就会挨到他饱经蹂躏的两团臀肉。周元佐喜欢他这反应，一边在他泥泞湿热的穴里抽插，一边还拿手揉他红亮的臀峰。

有些痛，但陈柯不反感，还助长了情欲，也许他就喜欢被这么对待......不，他只是喜欢被九爷这么对待，想一直待在九爷身边。

云雨初歇时，两人各自都在想着，他们相处的时日会是长还是短。

只不过，陈柯没想到，周元佐也没想到。

是一辈子，生则同衾，死则同穴。

如此方能算是始终。

end.


	2. 黑暗番外剧情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：九王爷黑化【不，他本来就不是白的......】总之成为了皇帝，然后小柯逃跑了，原因不提，总之他跑了。结果被抓回来了，接着开始虐......
> 
> 重口味预警，我这个人吧，不太懂得怎么写甜饼，总之不会甜，会很苦。
> 
> 应该不算什么好结局，甜饼爱好者别打我。

\-------

陈柯在陌生的大床上醒来，一睁眼看见那个熟悉的人时，眼泪直接流了下来，沿着面颊，在下颚凝成一滴欲坠不坠，不是因为久别重逢的欢喜，而是恐惧。

周元佐的面容一如往昔......令陈柯远在千里万里也魂牵梦萦，可那神情却陌生，一身明晃晃的龙袍几乎刺伤他的眼。

“陛下。”陈柯张了张嘴，喊出的却是这样一个称呼。

周元佐面色沉了沉：“王妃从前可不是这么叫我的。”

陈柯一觉醒来，仍觉疲惫无比，但他撑着身子在软床上跪好，规规矩矩稽首而拜，低垂着头久久不起，他轻声说道：“陛下说笑了，草民......贱奴一介烟花楚馆之流，还是半兽之身，入不得陛下族谱，怎配得起‘王妃’。从前种种，陛下只当是，一场梦罢。”

这只小猫，容颜依旧绝色，却敛了往日在他面前的张牙舞爪，周元佐还是王爷时的陈柯鲜活灵动得不似凡人，反像那些个猫妖精怪，专门入凡来叫他渡劫。现在，沉默肃穆第一次出现在这张脸上，哀得动魄，直叫周元佐心也一堵。

“朕可以封你为后。”周元佐沉寂一时，说道，他的声音并不洪亮，低沉醇厚，却似惊雷，又像是鞭稍有力地划破空气，在陈柯耳边炸响。

陈柯把头埋得更低了，他觉得自己应该就着开始那滴眼泪再多哭出一些，但即便眼睛酸涩，他却一滴泪都没有再掉。

“陛下说笑，”他只是重复了自己前一句开头，闭上了眼睛，“贱奴怎可为后，还害陛下落得昏君之名，将来史书丹青卷上......”他忽地抬起头，惨然一笑，“何况陛下已有了正宫皇后。”

周元佐哑然，他不介意当个昏君，他当初纳后也不过是想刺激离他而去的陈柯，看看能不能把这只隐匿人世的猫给揪出来。结果看来，他反倒让陈柯心灰意冷了。

前缘难续。

到底没被这么拒绝过，还是被他曾经的王妃，周元佐自觉落了面子，一腔情意全被挡了。再说，陈柯当初逃跑之举，还像根刺扎在他心里，越扎越深。只有他知晓，自己究竟花了多少心力才将陈柯抓了回来，也怪南宫楼主暗中相助，要不然他早就把小柯找回来了。

决不能再让这只不知死活的猫溜出自己手心！周元佐指甲狠狠攥进掌心，也不再看跪伏于床的陈柯，甩袖而去。

他硬下心肠，把陈柯丢给宫里专事调教娈宠的人，预备着过个十天半月再来看看。

说是十天半月，周元佐又怎么放得下心，整日里都思前想后，他的小柯......禁得住那些个极折磨人的调教吗？他捧在心尖上的小柯啊......

三日后，他还是按捺不住去看了陈柯一眼。

这日沐修，周元佐仍是寅时起身，没成想陈柯的训身比这还早就开始了，他差点没能在第一眼认出他的猫来。

陈柯跪伏在玉石台子上，身后有两个内侍各执竹板，极有分寸地施以杖刑，饶是如此，陈柯后臀还是青紫一片，看那伤的模样，绝非新鲜伤痕。

他灵巧的猫儿此时像哑了嗓子，低着头一声不吭，他那双猫耳耳尖穿了两个精致金铃做装饰，随着竹板拍在臀肉上，陈柯身体不断晃动，铃音间续清脆。

见周元佐到来，掌事公公立刻叫停了杖刑，众人齐齐叩拜。

周元佐充耳不闻，径直来到陈柯面前，抬起对方下巴，暗自吃了一惊，只不过短短几日，他的小柯怎么就憔悴至此。原本柔润的朱唇如今惨白干裂，面色也白得像纸，眼里更是空空，仿佛灵魂被抽离而去。

怒上心头，那一瞬间的情绪来得太过突然，周元佐甚至没能掩饰一二，叫怒火毫无保留地宣泄而出：“怎么回事？”他冷声喝问。

他这一声吓得几个内侍抖了一抖，还是掌事公公硬着头皮回话：“回禀陛下，这贱奴骨子硬得很，不使出些罚来，难把这棱角磨了，万一日后承宠时冲着陛下......”

周元佐怒不可遏，挥手赶走跪了一地的人，只留抱在怀里的陈柯。

陈柯见状，唇角勾起，眼中却无半点笑意：“陛下这是何意，贱奴自知愚钝......怕是连个玩物都做不好，与其日后再惹得陛下不快，不如----”

周元佐闻言，躁郁难以排遣，扬手掴了陈柯一掌，金铃一声脆响，雪白的侧脸很快被浮红肿痕占据。周元佐余怒未消，他的小柯什么时候说过这种丧气话？他的小柯何时被别人称过“贱奴”？谁给他们的胆子？他的小柯何时这般自轻自贱过？

他的小柯......他想起掌事公公所说，这贱奴骨子硬......他的小柯在他面前明明永远都柔得像水，恃宠而骄跟他闹脾气时也不过像猫儿亮出爪子，不轻不重隔着衣服挠他。他的小柯分明......满心都是九爷才是啊！

九爷......周元佐蓦地苦笑，哪里还有九爷，现在有的只是皇上。

是他伤透了陈柯的心，可看着对方这副死气沉沉样子，他又气不打一处来。谁叫陈柯逃的？留在他周元佐身边有什么不好？当初是陈柯巴巴地要留下伺候他，说是一辈子，直到九爷厌了才罢。现在又......

周元佐吸一口清晨凉沁的气息，沉沉吐出浊气，回到了难辨喜怒的威仪镇静，亲自为陈柯解开束缚。他这时才发觉，不止是耳尖的金铃铛，就连陈柯胸前挺立的两点粉樱都被穿了白玉乳环，被如此冰凉沉重的物件穿透皮肉，那时候该有多痛，他的小柯有痛呼吗？有落泪吗？有默默呼喊着他的名字向他求救吗？

不止如此，陈柯小腹鼓鼓囊囊，后穴还被放入粗阔的玉势，不出意外是清洗完毕后的额外惩罚，就连身前玉茎都拿金锁玉扣束住了不得释放。

再验看臀上的伤势，两瓣雪团骇人地鼓胀，许是接连不断遭受刑具鞭笞，有些淤痕已深得近黑，连蜜穴都肿着，艰难含着插入的玉件，委屈地翕合。

凄惨，却又于清艳中透出绝伦的诱惑，陈柯怎样都好看，即便这副虚弱模样，也能勾起人的凌虐欲。

周元佐轻轻按压陈柯满是水液的腹部，他的猫呜咽着甩动尾巴，金铃随着猫耳的抖动而颤响，陈柯怕是已忍耐多时，薄汗浸湿了些许发丝，黏在赤裸的莹白肌肤上。

“留在朕身边。”周元佐爱怜地轻抚陈柯饱受折磨的臀，却不料这触碰只给对方带来火灼似的痛楚，他无知无觉地往下说，“我们可以像以前在王府那样，你做什么都可以，要皇后的位置朕也能给。” 

陈柯疼得眼睛都湿润了，冷汗斜淌入鬓角，他莫名想痛哭，却像三天前在皇宫醒来那般，一滴泪都没有：“我不要。”他罕有地顶撞了周元佐，不再当一只柔媚乖巧的猫，被逼到绝路那般炸毛，“我只要你放我走。”

让他走吧，他会找个地方隐居起来，离周元佐远远的，然后用余生想念他的九爷，而周元佐继续当皇帝，开创空前盛世，当个万人称颂的明君。

周元佐还未平息的怒焰又窜了新高，他唤来宫人，取了条纤细的银链来，穿过陈柯胸前白玉环，再牵在手中，把陈柯从玉台上放下就拉扯着链子往外走。

他不坐步辇，执意步行，牵着陈柯困难地在地上爬行，恨不能展示给所有人都看看。

“既然你想当个贱奴，朕就成全你。”他是这么对陈柯说的。

\--------- 

究竟见不得别人背着他欺负陈柯，周元佐拨了自己偏殿给陈柯住下，就算这只猫犯了大错要罚，那也该是主子亲口吩咐下去，亲眼看着行刑，甚至于亲力亲为，那样也少了心疼。

周元佐下朝后回了寝宫用膳，陈柯只披了件轻纱在身，端正跪在皇帝脚边，他时刻记着周元佐的话，现在的他只是个贱奴，要认清身份。

所以无论周元佐赐他什么罚，他都得跪着谢恩。就像是今天，也不知又怎么惹了周元佐不快，皇帝命人将他按在春凳上，赏一顿板子。至于什么时候停，陛下不开口，那就得继续。

周元佐伴着脆爽的铃音用着早膳，汤匙舀了勺碧粳粥，略凉了一凉，便送入口中。他正眼都没给陈柯一个，却觉铃音听久了闹耳，香糯的粥点也没了滋味，食如嚼蜡。

他隐隐听见了陈柯极力压抑的吸气声，他从前没发觉过他的小柯这么能忍，脾气有如此倔强，对着靠近的任何人都戒备地亮爪子，知道逃不了后就沉默着受罚。

他都要怀疑陈柯被人掉了包，或是被谁穿了魂，过往王府中他们荒诞不经胡闹却快活的日子，像一场梦。

陈柯到底要怎样？他周元佐金口玉言，连皇后的位置都放话能给了，陈柯还有什么好求？

每当周元佐这么问，陈柯也只有一句“让我走”，翻来覆去没什么新意，只能拱起周元佐从未扑熄的怒火。

这一顿膳食吃得无趣，周元佐无甚胃口，不过用了半碗粥，几样精巧点心也只是稍动了几筷，频频装作不经意地瞟过陈柯，看对方旧伤未愈又添新伤的后臀。掌刑者侍立一侧，也未唱数，心头默数罢了。

周元佐用了足有小半个时辰的膳，又静坐一时，才吩咐撤下去，香茶净了口，方才喊了停。

两边挥打竹板的内侍手都酸了，却因是特质的刑具，又兼分寸十足，竟是一点血珠子都没冒，只叫陈柯惨痛难当。周元佐一唤，还得撑着身子爬下春凳，来到皇帝身边。

趴上皇帝膝头，周元佐探手一模陈柯臀肉，果觉触手滚热，烂熟的桃都没这丰满色泽，倒像两个发面红馒头，饱满鼓胀地挨在一起。掰开臀丘，但见那朵秘花羞涩藏掩，昔日被调弄透了的淫荡身子使得周元佐指尖一碰，软穴就沁润蜜液，让周元佐指尖顺顺当当地陷入。

“这么藏着掖着，也不给爷看看？”对着陈柯，周元佐下意识地用错了自称，还是由陈柯僵住的反应才发现过来，心生恼意，着人取来一串缅铃，一颗不落地放了进去。缅铃入了温热花径，立时震动起来，磨得穴内酥麻，迫得陈柯冷汗淋漓，遭不住啜泣出声，那条猫尾也无助地甩动。

陈柯以前从不会这般隐忍，周元佐记忆里都是这只猫或嗔恼或嘤咛讨饶的媚态，以及那双脉脉含情目，剪水秋瞳里噙了朵醉人的桃花。如今只剩绝望颓唐，漂亮的死物，更适合被摆作静态的奇珍观赏。

周元佐偏不，他要从前的陈柯回到他身边，然而他的小柯儿不曾这般冥顽不灵，连周元佐都不知该怎么做才能让对方回心转意。

想他曾经的九王爷，现在的帝王，何时低伏作态哄过谁？陈柯已是唯一的例外，可即便如此，对方竟还是不领情。

当他的皇后不好吗？为何偏要自甘堕落当个奴宠？

敬酒不吃吃罚酒，周元佐是以狠了心去惩罚，他要硬逼着陈柯改变主意。 

今日周元佐特地把批折子的事往后稍了稍，递给陈柯一册话本子，陈柯一早才受了罚，未进食水，多少有些晕沉，他勉强凝神看了会儿。

写的是陈柯成了皇后，他和周元佐鹣鲽情深，在宫里各处没羞没躁的故事......陈柯本该羞得满面通红，顺势扑到周元佐怀里埋怨，可他没有。

时过境迁后，有些事再看，就变了味。

出神间周元佐又丢给他一本，这本讲的是陈柯真正成了一个低贱的侍宠，百般折辱加身，都是些极折磨人的玩法。

“选一个。”周元佐的声音自上方响起。

陈柯低着头，晃着细碎铃音，趴到地上以口唇衔了一本册子，抬头递过去。

周元佐接来一看，果然，后一本。

他的小柯宁愿当个贱奴。

“好。”周元佐平静的声音下裹挟着滔天巨浪，他又说了一遍，狠狠地、轻轻地，“好，都依你。”

陈柯膝行而前，来到已端坐龙榻的周元佐面前，缓缓为他宽衣，不被允许用手，就只能启了檀口，费力地去解帝王繁复的衣饰，他后穴中含着的那串缅铃犹自震个不休。

只略解下裳便好，露出的那根性器陈柯无比熟悉，过往它曾数次闯入自己那处秘腔，翻覆捣弄，给他带去世间情乐极致。虽则出身楚馆，陈柯却不擅这等伺候人的淫技，知道怎么做，却苦于缺乏操练，以往还是九王爷的周元佐也不曾强求过他做这个。

柔软的口腔被饱满的茎体撑开，陈柯直欲作呕，却也不得不忍着，软舌舔吮着柱体，放松下来任由硕大顶端戳到咽处。这次结束后，他喉咙肯定会肿痛上好几天，食不下咽，但此情此境，也由不得他。

周元佐始终绷着脸，风月不再在那双凤目中漾，水中月影一朝破碎，陈柯清楚听见玉盘坠地的声响，满地碎玲珑，相思心成灰。

心字成灰后，只剩下一副空皮囊，陈柯是怨的，他昔日的九爷为何偏要对他令看青眼？若是只把他当个寻常奴宠，陈柯就会安安分分地和其他很多人共享王爷，毫无怨言。可周元佐偏偏给过他独一无二的宠爱，那年洞房花烛夜，陈柯满面桃花色，既嗔又喜，他那时欢喜得都快痴了。

后来周元佐登基，困于浅水的龙遨游九天，陈柯看了看自己，一个以色侍人的男宠，一个会令天下人耻笑、会令周元佐为人诟病的男王妃......于是他毫不犹豫地离开了。

为什么周元佐现在忽然寻他回来了？难道这满后宫的桃红柳绿，莺燕佳丽还不够吗？

周元佐怎么能不守信用？分明说过只要小柯儿一个，周元佐低醇的声音还在他耳边回荡，陈柯却遍寻不着自己那时的心境。

苦的，苦得陈柯心都发涩，呛进口中的精液也是腥苦难当，他迫于窒息的痛苦，挣扎着将口中的物什吐出，咳得泪花都烦了上来，面颊通红，身体剧烈抖动，铃音乱作。周元佐慢慢理好甚至并未压出褶皱的衣物，看陈柯的眼神却冰得一丝温度也无：“朕何时准你停下了？”

陈柯俯得更低些，口中是浓重的麝腥，他哑了柔嗓：“求陛下降罚。”

话本子就是这么写的，陈柯领略了一回，彻彻底底成了剧中人，看着周元佐手心掂的方形玉佩，陈柯知晓后续，这块有棱有角的硬物将会被放到自己后穴，可缅铃不是本子里写的......

周元佐才不去管什么缅铃不缅铃，好似压根忘了这回事，却在将玉佩推进去前，拿手指抵了末一颗球体，往更深处推挤，而后再放进那玉佩。

拿绢帕细细拭净手指上沾到的蜜液，周元佐淡淡吩咐道：“开始吧，先掌嘴......”他停了一瞬，看着陈柯那张脸，“二十下便罢了，抽毁了没意思。”

然而还是觉得底下人没轻没重，周元佐接过一内侍毕恭毕敬递上来的软拍，试了试手，只一下就在陈柯细腻脸蛋上打出一片红印。比起疼痛，更难熬的是屈辱，陈柯自认不是什么贞洁烈性的人，九王爷的巴掌他也挨得不少，只是每次都不反感，反而很喜欢，为情事助了兴。

这次......陈柯感觉不到半分情欲，即便有塞入后穴的器物也......甚至不觉得羞耻，只觉得疼，脸上疼，心里也疼。

疼到让他觉得不如去死。

陈柯的一侧脸很快被拍得肿起，凄惨可怜，不住地瑟缩颤抖，泪水在疼痛催逼下潸潸而落。周元佐觉着，他的小猫该是在害怕，怕得尾巴上的绒毛都微微炸蓬，看着想躲，又不敢。

周元佐有那么几息想过，要不毁了陈柯这张脸吧？到时候他应该就不会再对陈柯有兴趣了，说到底他们的初遇也不过是一夜风流，是他周元佐为这只猫妖的美色所惑。

所以才......

可，是陈柯自己招的他，就因为可笑的一见钟情，放着阁主不当，偏要把自己卖到周元佐府上。陈柯也不想想，他周元佐是什么人，风月浪荡的表皮下心思有多深沉，陈柯难道半分不知？

又怎能奢望王府的日子长长久久。

周元佐亲手执着皮拍子，暴虐悄然滋长，见美玉羞得透红，竟有种毁坏的快意。

皇帝要做到喜怒不形于色，周元佐做得极好，此时面上半分不显山露水，也克制了力道，心中默数到二十便停了拍。

他看着无声垂泪的陈柯，终究是心一软，抱着他的猫，手法轻柔娴熟地爱抚陈柯后背，完全就像在逗弄一只被罚后委屈闹脾气的猫。

“朕愿为你当个昏君，让你当皇后，你究竟有何不满？”

陈柯唇角勉强一勾：“陛下能做到为贱奴废黜后宫，只要小柯儿一个？”他后一句说得极轻，似在缅怀。

这是个极难抉择的问题，周元佐也踌躇一时，最后下了决心：“可以，但朕得留着那些女人为朕诞下子嗣，免得江山后继无人，到时候朕可以把他们都过继到你名下。”

陈柯听到那个“但”字，就明白了什么，周元佐当不得帝王，若他只当个闲散王爷倒还好，要不然以他那宏才伟略，满腹经纶，绝不会准许自己做个昏君。再如何昏聩，都不能当真坏了天家规矩，子嗣是一定要的，而他陈柯偏是个男子......

恐怕在周元佐看来，给他个皇后虚名当当就已经是顶了天了，还不知道周元佐自个儿有多感动，觉得自己是普天之下第一大情种，可歌可泣。

陈柯不这么觉得，所以第无数次拒绝了，即便要演完话本上剩下的。

掌嘴过后，遭殃的就成了他几日来连番受罪的小穴，本已含了满满的物件，撑得鼓胀，还要被细篾条编织而成的小棍抽打。没几下就疼得钻心，周元佐亲力亲为，细致地顾及每一处，让红肿的密穴再肿一些，褶皱都因此看不清晰。

周元佐从不喜欢按部就班，他总会随性修改陈柯话本的内容，这次虽是他自己写的，但也改了，自顾自的：“很疼？那朕换个地方，只不过数目要翻个倍。”

陈柯其实是个忍耐绝佳的，他扛住了不露怯，摆正了身姿，迎接骤雨般敲打而下的篾条，伤上加伤的臀早已找不出一寸完好，连腿根处都被剐出细肿的条痕。

只是他觉得心里疼得厉害，胸口发闷，隐约出现幻听，他那颗心，遍布裂痕......他所听见的是裂痕扩散声，又像是站在薄冰上，载不住他。

最后冰层碎开，陈柯浑身冰冷地沉了下去。

陈柯和周元佐，沉舟，这寓意着实不祥......以前怎么就没考虑到这一层，陈柯感受着身后绵延的痛楚，心思却去了别处，转移开，痛就少些。

原来痛到了后来真会转变成麻木，陈柯能听见篾条划开岑寂，落到他臀上的声音，可那疼痛的感知渐渐模糊了。

周元佐似乎也打累了，也可能是打够了数，终是停了手，预备着去御书房批折子了。临走前他拗着陈柯摆了个跪趴，臀部高耸，而后在他臀上险险顶一把戒尺，叮嘱他仔细别掉下来，还吩咐一旁看着的内侍，掉一次就赏他二十板子。

陈柯此时泪也差不多干了，哭不出新的，默默当个摆件。

他后知后觉发现，自己刚刚没有哭喊，一声都没有，原来他也是个坚强的性子，不是没了周元佐就活不下去。相反，他在周元佐手里才是生不如死，隐居也罢，回去当他的老鸨也好，总比在这里强。

但还是很怀念和王爷在王府的日子。 

陈柯猫尾巴不受控制，下半身酸麻不已，忍不住挪了挪，尾根一痒，尾巴已然将戒尺扫了下去。原本如老僧入定的内侍立时捡起戒尺不留手地罚了他二十下，再把戒尺搁回他这人肉架子上，别有用心地不放稳，就等他下一次掉落。

怎么还不昏过去，陈柯痛恨起自己的耐受力来，怎么还不晕，怎么还不死？

昏沉间也不知又被罚了几次，忽然听到外门一阵喧哗，本能觉得不是周元佐，那是谁？他猫耳一动，似乎听到女子声音，难道是周元佐宫妃？心头一紧，猫尾再次不小心将戒尺打落在地。

不知多少个二十下，他正受着，眼睁睁瞧见一女子闯入正殿，看见了如此狼狈不堪的他。那女子看着年轻，不过双八年华模样，陈柯一见她衣着，那绣金龙凤罗红长裙......是周元佐的皇后？

女子见他，眼中的不屑几欲溢出，连出身名门贵族教养极好的她都这样，底下人更是直白地将厌恶表现出来，耳鸣中陈柯听见有人骂他狐媚淫贱，他茫然地低着头，只觉四面八方都是这声音。

心上的裂痕愈来愈深，狭长交纵，他忍着了没发出声音，如愿昏厥。

失去意识前，他看见远处闪过一片衣角，华紫。周元佐爱极紫色，寻常人难以驾驭的贵气颜色，穿在他身上却有别样的威仪疏朗，眉目都恰到好处地勾着陈柯的心。

周元佐。他动了动唇，念了一声。

他听见了回应：“小柯儿别怕，爷在，不让任何人欺负小柯儿。”

美梦吗？

他想起自己初入王府，那时他年纪不轻了，只是一张脸仍嫩得能掐出水，整座楼里的哥儿都比不上他，他们初次那夜，周元佐问他多大了，他回得羞涩，奴今年二七。

周元佐还以为是十四，后头两人相处时和陈柯提过觉得自己是在老牛吃嫩草，结果婚后才得知陈柯的二七，是二十有七，当即盯着他上下打量。陈柯都忐忑王爷会不会休了自己，结果周元佐笑了一声把他揽入怀中，说爷的小柯真是个妖精，长这么好看还不老。

陈柯又想起他昏厥前看到的女子，真可怜，才这么小就进了后宫，成了周元佐的皇后，只怕她于周元佐的用处也不过是解闷和生养。哦，陈柯自嘲自讽，好歹比他有用，他陈柯可生不出孩子。

他昏迷前看见的紫色衣角确实是周元佐的，醒来时对方也就坐在床边，掩不住喜色。

“醒了？”周元佐端了碗莲子羹想喂他。

陈柯喝下一些，润了润干涸的嗓子，忽地喊他：“周元佐。”

周元佐看他神色，似乎预见了什么，想阻止，然而陈柯继续说了下去：“我们回不去了。周元佐，你应该还记得，答应过我，只要我喊你的名字，你做什么都能停下。而今我就用一回，放我走。”

“都说君无戏言，但朕若想，这句话也能作废。”周元佐眼底有什么极深沉的情绪，到头来为情所困执迷不悟的反成了他，陈柯倒是释然。

“九爷从不曾骗过小柯。”陈柯脸上红肿未消，正是热烫辣痛之时，或许因着这个，他眼泪再次流下。

周元佐在此刻蓦然见到了失去陈柯后的自己，数年后须发皆白，孤坐龙椅，看着皇子相争，后宫相斗。竟还不如在王府舒畅，至少那时他可以和他的猫尽情戏耍胡闹。

他们怎么到这步田地？

周元佐固然看到了自己，也看到了陈柯，郁郁寡欢被关在华美的金笼里，一直到死去都是如此。

长久寂静后，一声叹息：“朕放你走。”

\--------------

常言道，一日夫妻百日恩，百日夫妻似海深。

也不过如此，说断就断了。

陈柯走时，遥望宫墙许久，他在看周元佐，一身紫衣，一如初见。

这是最后一眼，此生再不复相见。

不过相思，不过闲愁。

end.


End file.
